The Song of my Heart
by PatiChan14
Summary: Lucy is upset cause Natsu is the whole time around Lisana. So Mirajane have the idea to make a singing Contest; NaLu  - so enjoy


**Hey everyone ^^**

**My First NaLu fanfic in english ^.^ It's just a One-shot**

**Sry that my english is so baaad **

**I hope you like the Story *-***

**Lucy:Would you please stop talking and start the story?**

**Happy: Aye~**

**Me:yeah yeah -.- here we go :D**

**The Song of my Heart**

Lucy sat on the bar, with an upset face. She sighed, why is she so sad? Is it ‚cause Lisana ans Natsu?. She looked to them, they were laughting together. She looked back on the Bar. Mirajane came to her „Hey,Lucy, what wrong?". Lucy sighed again „I don't really know…". Mirajane was thinking of a way to get Lucy happy again, then she gets a great Idea „What do you think about a contest?" „What kind of contest?" „Mh….a singing contest!" „I don't know…". Mira was making a sad face „Lucy…please?". Lucy sight,but smiling at last „ok Mira-chan…" „Ok,will you start?" „I-i?" „Yes!" „uhm…s-sure…". She looked to Gajeel „Hey,Gajeel, can i get your Guitar for a while?" „uhm…sure…". He handed her his Guitar, and she smiles „Thanks"

Then she goes to the stage. She sat on a chair and startet to play the Guitar, everyone startet staring an her, she started to sing :

_we always used to talk  
>real late after midnight<br>Now the only thing we do  
>on the phone is fight<em>

_is there a way to_  
><em>make this go away<em>  
><em>i dont think that<em>  
><em>we're gonna be okay<em>

_you were my hero and i_  
><em>was your sidekick<em>  
><em>now you're gonna be the<em>  
><em>tear that i cry when we split<em>

_baby i dont think that i_  
><em>can do this<em>  
><em>it seems so wrong makin'<em>  
><em>up with only one kiss<em>

_dont think that i could ever be_  
><em>able to stay with you now baby<em>  
><em>cause in time i know that we'll<em>  
><em>both see<em>  
><em>we're not meant to be<em>

everyone was listening to her beautiful Voice. Even Nats had stop talking with Lisana and looked to Lucy. She looked at him, as she found him looking at her she looked away.

_cause you're the one  
>who makes me cry<br>you would never,  
>ever save me<em>

_all your words are_  
><em>full of lies<em>  
><em>you're not the one i<em>  
><em>wanna marry<em>

_cause baby can't you see?_  
><em>we're just a fantasy?<em>  
><em>there's nothing we can do<em>  
><em>we're not the perfect two<em>

_we're not the perfect two_  
><em>we're not the perfect two<em>  
><em>baby, me and you<em>  
><em>we're not the perfect two<em>

He startet to relaise that this song was meant for him. Tears startet to fill his eyes. Lisana looked at him "eh? Natsu, are you alright?" "S…sure…" He was still listening to lucy. He saw a trear rolling down her cheast. Lisana didn't like the way Natsu was looking at Lucy. "Oi,Natsu!". He looked up to Lisana "What is it?" "N-nothing…" He startet to get mad at Lisana.

_i thought you were my prince  
>and i was your princess<br>now that we're here  
>all of that is meaningless<em>

_i think i was a fool_  
><em>for letting you fill the spaces<em>  
><em>between my hands<em>  
><em>and my diary pages<em>

_you used to be the one_  
><em>that made me happy<em>  
><em>you used to tell me<em>  
><em>you were lucky to have me<em>

A second tear escapet her watery eyes

_now youre as cold  
>as the winter weather<br>but i dont care  
>cause we're no longer together<em>

_baby i dont think that i could ever be_  
><em>able to stay with you now baby<em>  
><em>cause in time i know that we'll<em>  
><em>both see<em>  
><em>we're not meant to be<em>

Now she was crying really hard. Natsu stood up and made his way to the stage. Lucy stop singin as she saw that Natsu was coming to her. /No…please go away…/. He got up to the stage and stood in front of Lucy.

He raised his hand to her cheek and wiped her tears away. He looked at her, with a wry smile "Is that what you think of me? And of us Lucy…chan?". She broke down, crying. He knelt beside her. He was just stairing at her, waiting for a answer. She looked at him carefully "yes…once we were good friends but now…". He looked at her with a sad face "And what had changed that?". She whispert the answer so softly, that even he don't know if she really said tha "_Lisana_". He pulled her in a hug, she wanted to pull him away, but he was to strong. She cried so loud that it makes him crying too. "Stupid Luce~!" he said, laugthing softly. He put his hands on her shoulder and looked at her with a serious look "Your right, were not best friends anymore…" She gasped in shock, but then he smiled "were more than that Luce…I can't say for how long I fellt this way…but when you look at me, my heart stops beating for a second and then it beats so hard that I think it explodes…everytime your near me, my cheast began to feel hot, everytime you smile at me the whole world stops…" She looked at him with widen eyes, it that really the Natsu she knows?. He smiled at her "to say it quick, I love you, baka Luce~!". He put her face in his hands and landed in for a kiss. As his lips meets her lips, she closed her eyes. She coulden't belive all the things he said, she never thought that Natsu can be so…kind… and serious. She put her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. After a while he pulled away and both were gasping for air. They looked at eachother and started to laught. She smiled at him in love "Do you idiot know how much I love you?" "I think so". the two had completely forgotten about the microphone. Everyone of the guild heard what they said. The only thing that Mirajane was able to say was "awww~". The whole Guild was cheering. Lucy and Natus looked at them and started to luaght again. Lucy kissed Natsu on the cheek, he looked realy surprised and she was giggling. Even if Lisana was still in love with Natsu, she was happy for these two. She really liked Lucy as a good friend and she wants Natsu to be happy. She clapped and shouted: "Good luck to you both." Lucy smiled at her gratefully.

**Sooo this was it ^-^**

**I hope you like this one-shot :3**

**And again, SORRY for my bad english ^.^**

**so bye bye **


End file.
